


Jealous

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: The Grand Tour, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, HAWTTT, Jealousy, explicit - Freeform, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you for the anon requestttt!!! Richard becomes jealous when he see's their driving instructor flirt with OC, but things then turn out for the best for Richard and OC in the end...Follow my Wattpad and Tumblr @ thatdankhammondlover as always!! :)





	

We were at Silverstone, with our battered and bruised cars we bought cheap for our Italian car challenge. We were to drive our cars around the track and see who’s was the fastest as usual, but we had to have a driving instructor teach us the various corners and bends around the track before we did anything. None of us had ever been around Silverstone, so the producers didn’t think we would be capable with going around by ourselves, after all there have been many accidents on this circuit.

The cameras were cut for a bit while we went out to practice, and our driving instructor appeared from the depths of the garage opposite us. He was friendly, with a big cheery smile on his face, and he shook the hands of the guys, saying his ‘nice to meet you’ to them. He then came over to me, his arms open.

“And why hello to the pretty lady here!” He said rather charmingly.

I giggled at this and blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed by his remark. I replied with a short ‘lovely to meet you!’ He stepped back, and I noticed Richards face seemed to change. He looked rather miserable and he gave the guy a stare of hatred almost. Why was he so pissed all of a sudden? I decided to ask him later why he was unhappy, but for now we had to concentrate on mapping this track into our brains.

“I think I will take this lovely lady out first” He smiled, taking my hand and opening the car door for me.

“Thank you!” I smiled at him.

I shuffled my feet nervously as he ascended into the passenger seat. Looking outside I saw Jeremy and James talking with him quietly and he rolled his eyes and turned the other way. What was the matter with him?

“Right, let’s get started then gorgeous” The instructor said, flashing his smile at me once again. I went around the track a few times and he taught me when to brake for corners, when to step on it on the straights, but his continuous flirting made it difficult to concentrate. I ended up doing a few on my own to get him out of the way and I felt much more confident after that. I stumbled out of the car and he applauded me as I came up to join with the group.

“Looking at the stats back then you’re doing pretty good gorgeous, you’ve made my day!” He said taking my hand and kissing it gently. I squirmed slightly at his terrible and cliché flirting again and put on a fake smile.

“Thank you for teaching me!” I said. Richard huffed quietly and folded his arms.

“So Jeremy you’re next!” I said, signalling for him to get in his car.

“See you later darling!” The instructor said blowing me a cringy kiss. I just ignored it and turned to look at Richard.

“Hey, what’s the matter with you?” I asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s nothing don’t worry” He frowned.

“I’m not leaving you until I know why you’re unhappy, this isn’t like you Richard, you’re usually so happy and cheerful and humorous!” I said.

“It’s fine” He mumbled.

“Richard…” I nudged him on to tell me.

“Why don’t you bother with that guy, he seems nice” He nodded his head towards him and frowned again.

“What? No way, he’s cringy I hate him” I laughed.

“Seems like it” He mumbled again.

“Richard, are you jealous because he’s flirting with me?” I asked him.

“What no… I, erm… just think…erm- It’s a bit weird that’s all” He tried defending himself but I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Alright, maybe” He said.

“Why though? I don’t even like him, his way out of my league” I giggled.

“It’s difficult to explain why, just I don’t like it when people flirt with you, I think…” He sighed. “It should be me…”

“What, you mean, you should be the one to flirt with me? You do it all the time!” I said.

The corners of his mouth raised slightly higher into a shy smile and his turned his head away a bit. It was adorable.

“And yes I’ve noticed! It’s cute” I admitted.

“You think my flirting is cute?” He said, the brown in his eyes becoming more vivid as he looked at me with a grin on his face.

“I love it, and promise me Richard you will never stop it” I smiled.

“Trust me baby, I will never stop at it” He grinned cunningly, his eyes full of lust, looking me up and down. It gave me the shudders, and gave me an incredibly unstoppable urge of lust driving through me. Richard saw this, what it did to me. Doing as he promised, he didn’t stop there.

“What do you want me to do to you, name it” He whispered sinisterly in my ear taking my ear lobe in between his teeth for a moment, a hand on my shoulder gripping me tightly.

“A lot of things” I replied.

“Like what darling? Tell me” He said.

“Kiss me, hold me, just for your beautiful hands to touch me in places you would never have dreamed of touching” I whispered.

“I would like that” He whispered in an even lower tone to send me going wild, and to make the heat spread to all the right places. Just then his hand moved from my shoulder, and he let his nimble and light fingers slowly trail down my spine until his reached the bottom and then he squeezed my bum. I almost jumped at his touch, the anticipation killed me. I need him, and I need him now.

“Toilets now, god I need you” Richard said. Clearly he felt the same.

I took his hand and I followed him to the toilets. Just as he shut the door, finally our energy was released upon each other, and our lips made contact quickly. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, exploring the heat that lingered there. We kissed deeply for what seemed like an age, but we loved every minute of it. He then started to work at the sides of my trousers, pulling them down in one swift movement, he pushed me up against the wall and pinned my arms to either side of me, he whispered in his dark and seductive tone again.

“Tell me you want it” He said.

“Richard please” I moaned.

“Beg for it baby” His tone became harsh and sexy.

“Please, Richard please fuck me, please” I begged.

“Good girl” He said, undoing the button on his trousers.

He wrapped my legs around his torso and he slowly guided himself into me, both of us letting out our howls of pleasure and relief. He quickened his pace, slamming into me harder and harder. I clutched at his shirt, and bit my lip to try and conceal my moans and groans, while Richard moaned into my shoulder constantly. His thrusts became harder and I let out a scream of his name, from then on we couldn’t help ourselves no longer, we moaned loudly as his pace quickened again. We were close and he gave one last hard slam into me, and I let out another scream in Richards name and my legs quivered and we both froze, our orgasm tearing through us so intensely that we could barely stand. Our heavy breathing subsided, and we pulled up our trousers.

“Shall we go and get a coffee then go back out so they don’t think we’ve gone and done that?” Richard giggled.

“Good plan” I returned a smile.

“You’re wild, I love it” He grinned.

“I could say the same about you, I have never felt anything like that before” I said. Richard smiled proudly.

“God you smug piece of shit” I laughed.


End file.
